Zuishou no Ai
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Crees tener una vida medio normal, pero no es así. Reflexiona acerca de lo que sientes, antes de que lastimes a alguien. KaiRay Dedicado a Kaei Kon


oOoOo Zuishou no Ai oOoOo 

**Animé: **Beyblade

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Pareja: **KaiRay

**Dedicatoria: **A Kaei Kon

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Estaba demasiado aburrido. Toda la tarde había estado lloviendo y hasta ahora había cesado. Estaba solo en su pequeña casa. Sus orbes doradas miraban las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la ventana mientras su mano derecha sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente. Bostezó y se talló el ojo izquierdo. Ya era noche pero no había podido dormir, pensaba en una persona en especial y no podía quitarla de su pensamiento.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado con el propósito de dejar la taza sucia en la cocina e irse a acostar, tal vez con el tiempo el sueño le vencería. Cuando regresaba de la cocina, tocaron la puerta.

"Ya voy" respondió sin muchas ganas "_¿quién será a esta hora?_"

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente a causa de la sorpresa mientras sus mejillas concentraban más sangre de la debida. Frente a él, estaba Kai Hiwatari, su mejor amigo. No se esperaba tan grata visita, y menos a esa hora, pero qué mas daba.

"Buenas noches Ray" le saludó cordialmente

"Hola Kai" le sonrió y en el rostro de Kai igual apareció una sonrisa, pero mucho más pequeña "pasa"

El peliazul obedeció dando un leve gracias.

"Ponte cómodo…"

"Si, eh... gracias" Kai se sentó en el sofá en el que minutos antes estaba Ray, el neko se sentó a su lado y el silencio reinó "_creo que aún sigue enfadado."_

Ray veía a su amigo algo raro, no se comportaba de esa forma. Claro que no hablaba tanto y esta ocasión no era la excepción, pero había algo en su expresión que le preocupaba, y más de lo que debía.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Kai?"

"Solo... te quería... pedir perdón"

"¿Perdón?" miró incrédulo al bicolor quien asintió "¿por qué?"

"Bueno... tú ya lo sabes... por lo de Julia, sé que te gustaba y..."

El suspiro de Ray hizo que Kai no pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir. El neko negó varias veces con la cabeza levemente sonriendo tristemente. "_Estás muy equivocado Kai, la persona que me gusta eres tú y nadie más, pero no sé qué harías si te enteras... quizás perdería tu amistad. Pero eso no importa ya, lo que sienta ya no importa_"

"¿Ray?" Kai deseaba una respuesta, no podía seguir así con el neko, era uno de sus mejores amigos, quizás el único y no quería seguir sin hablarle, contarle sus problemas y escuchar sus consejos era algo que le agradaba

"Kai, no hay nada qué perdonarte, a mí me gustaba Julia, pero eso ya pasó, ahora está contigo y por lo que veo son felices" dijo eso mientras su corazón se le partía "todo está bien"

"Pero es que desde que la viste me dijiste que te gustaba y..."

"Kai" le llamó y el carmín se topó con el dorado "a mí ya no me gusta Julia"

"Hn" se cruzó de brazos "eso significa que hay alguien más"

"¡No es verdad!" de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte" Ray abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Kai "dime quién es"

"Y-yo... bueno, la verdad es que... yo..."

"Tranquilo"

"Es que no es una chica"

Kai se quedó quieto ante la respuesta de su amigo neko. Se volteó lentamente hacia él y vio que Ray tenía la mirada perdida en el sillón, sonrojado y con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, dándole un aire de inocencia.

"¿Tú... te enamoraste... de un...?"

"Hombre" terminó muy apenado "_no me mires así... por favor... me haces sentir un bicho raro_"

"Una sorpresa" Ray le miró atentamente y se encogió de hombros sonriéndole con confianza al pelinegro "te confieso que no me lo esperaba mucho menos de ti, no quiero que te molestes por esto, es solo que teniendo a muchas chicas detrás de ti es difícil creerlo"

"Yo..." estaba apenado, ese era un momento muy bochornoso.

"Ya no digas más, te puede gustar quien tu quieras" se recostó completamente en el sillón "¿quién es el afortunado?"

"¿Qui-quién... me... me gusta?" la lengua se le trabó "pues..."

"Hn, lo siento" razonó el bicolor al ver la duda del chino "no debo insistirte, si deseas dejarlo para ti solo adelante, solo te pido que no me salgas con que me vas a contar tus fantasías, por favor"

Con ese comentario, Ray se sintió mucho mejor. No pudo evitar sonreír amplia y sinceramente ya que, como se trataba de Hiwatari, era rara la vez que su amigo decía tonterías a no ser que fuera para hacerlo sonreír como esta vez.

"Ya es tarde" miró la oscuridad a través de la ventana "si gustas, puedes dormir aquí, Mao se fue con Mathilda y con Emily a no sé dónde y regresará hasta mañana, puedes usar su cama"

"Muchas gracias, pero no quiero que se me peguen las pulgas rosas" dicho esto, Ray hizo un puchero "mi abuelo"

"Entiendo" dijo un tanto triste "pero tal vez mañana podamos ir a algún lugar"

"Lo siento, pero Julia me pidió que la llevara de compras"

"¿Y tú aceptaste?" cuestionó sarcástico para disfrazar su desolación

Kai suspiro resignado, esa no era su vida, pero así lo había decidido.

"Si antes eras un hombre ocupado, ahora más"

"Tienes razón" le sonrió, pero se esfumó rápidamente

"Será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y tu abuelo se preocupará por ti"

"Lo dudo, pero si... me iré y... gracias"

"No tienes por qué agradecer... buenas noches"

Ray acompañó a Kai hasta la puerta y nuevamente se quedó solo con la ida de su amigo. Se recargó de la puerta y cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Bostezó de nuevo y quiso tallar su ojo pues amenazaba con cerrarse, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que de sus ojos estaban resbalando gotas, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y las limpió con rapidez. Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejase.

Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó. Cerró sus ojos, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, sino varios minutos después.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Y así pasó el tiempo. Ray ya no veía a Kai tan seguido como antes. Ahora el chico Hiwatari parecía estar más ocupado que nunca, cumpliendo los caprichos de su novia, lo traía para allá y para acá, sin parar. Daba gracias a Dios que él no tuviera novia, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Kai. Aunque el tiempo que pasaban juntos ya no existía, antes eran horas las que se la pasaban platicando, pero ahora al menos una vez a la semana se encontraban y era por pura casualidad.

A exactamente un mes de que Kai hubiera visitado de improviso a Ray en su casa, el bicolor, junto con Julia, caminaban tranquilamente, o al menos Hiwatari lo hacía, por un hermoso parque, que por insistencia de la chica, habían ido a ese lugar. Kai estaba muy ocupado tratando los negocios de sus compañías, pero la española era demasiado insistente y no la podía soportar cuando se aferraba a una idea mientras que él no estaba deacuerdo. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele. Vaya dicho.

"¿Me invitas un pedazo de pastel, amor?" le preguntó Julia al chico

"Hn" pero Kai pareció no escucharla pues no le contestó, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto del hermoso parque en el cual había pasado muchas tardes al lado de Ray

"¿Kai?" pero el chico seguía sin prestarle atención "¡Kai!"

"¿Eh?" al fin Kai salió de su ensoñación y miró la cara de Julia, estaba enfadada "perdón, no te escuché"

"Si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy"

"Por favor, anoche mi abuelo me tuvo hasta tarde estudiando"

Julia le miro a los ojos con gesto de preocupación y disculpas, le acarició el rostro con la mano con mucha ternura, entrecerró los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa que Kai, con mucho esfuerzo, le devolvió.

"Está bien, si no quieres ir a la pastelería, no hay problema"

"¿Ir a la pastelería?" preguntó confuso "¿quieres un pastel?"

"Kai" refunfuñó ya que el chico no le prestaba la atención debida "compremos unos helados"

"Como quieras, hay una heladería aquí cerca" Julia asintió y reanudaron su camino "_considero ese lugar uno especial, pues Ray y yo íbamos cada vez que podíamos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no se ha podido repetir_"

Julia miraba hacia quién sabe dónde mientras en el rostro de Kai aparecía la tristeza, fue cuando el bicolor resopló que se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo del ruso, no se veía bien.

"¿Te sientes bien, Kai?"

"Si, no es nada" respondió un tanto cortante

"Yo no te veo muy bien, sé que tu abuelo es muy estricto pero nunca pensé que tanto"

"Te aseguro que estoy bien... además de que la medicina que Ray me dio me resultó bastante buena"

"¿Medicina?" se paró súbitamente y Kai le miró confundido "¿estás enfermo?"

"No, solo que le conté que estaba cansado de dormir hasta tarde y me preparó algo para tomarlo y espantar el sueño y recuperarlo después"

"No creo que haya hecho bien en hacer eso"

"Creo que olvidé decirte que yo se lo pedí, es un gran amigo"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó sarcásticamente, cuánto odiaba que Kai le hablara de Ray cuando estaban juntos

"Si" suspiró "me ha ayudado tanto, como esa vez que..."

"¡Hiwatari!" el bicolor levantó una ceja en signo de confusión mientras veía en los ojos de Julia furia pura

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que qué?" su furia aumentó "ya me cansé de que cada vez que hablamos, sacas a Ray en un comentario nada que ver"

"No es para tanto" respondió con ligereza

"¡Pues parece que él fuera tu novio y no yo!" se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados

Kai abrió grandemente los ojos. Las palabras de Julia habían movido algo en su interior.

"No... yo..."

Kai se sintió un poco mareado y estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, si no fuera porque había un poste cerca de él en el que se había recargado, habría caído. Sostuvo su frente con su mando, y sus ojos cerrados, esperando a que ese mareo se pasara. Julia estaba asustada, creía que Kai estaba enfermo y que necesitaba ver a un médico. Al fin el ruso recuperó la postura y suspiró.

"Debes ir al doctor"

"No, ya estoy bien"

"¿Kai?"

"Ya me siento bien" comenzó a molestarse, ese tono en Julia no le agradaba

"¿Seguro?"

"Si" dijo con voz más dura

"Deacuerdo, vayamos por el pastel"

"Engordarás"

"Pero así me quieres"

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de la pastelería. Julia puso una cara de confusión y miró a Kai, quien tenía la mirada perdida

"¿Por qué no te sientas allá..." señaló Kai una de las tantas mesas que habían fuera del establecimiento "...mientras yo voy por tu pastel?"

"Em" Julia dudó por un momento, pero no tenía razones "está bien, será como tu quieras"

"Si"

Kai estaba por irse cuando Julia le tomó por el brazo, le hizo voltear y le dio un beso en los labios, este acto no se lo esperaba Kai y se separó de la chica rápidamente un tanto atónito.

"No tardes mucho por favor, te estaré esperando aquí" le dijo pasando por alto la acción que tuvo Kai ante su beso

"Si... claro"

Julia le miro complacida y se fue a sentar. Kai soltó un suspiro y se adentró en el negocio de pan dulce. Su vista se paseó por todo el lugar, era amplio y contenía varias mesas y sillas que eran ocupadas por un par de personas, parejas para ser más preciso. Bufó y caminó directamente hacia el tendero sin mirarlo directamente, iba pensando en muchas cosas, menos en el mentado pastel que Julia quería. Una vez que estuvo frente a la barra se agachó un poco para ver el menú de sabores.

"Hola chico" Kai le miró apenas y sonrió a medias "¿qué es lo que vas a querer hoy?"

"Déjeme ver"

El tendero asintió sonriente. Él ya conocía a Kai, pues él, junto con Ray iban con mucha frecuencia, más que pastelería, era una cafetería, donde vendían de todo, por eso jóvenes acostumbraban ir ahí.

"Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí" las palabras del tendero le hizo llamar la atención de Kai "¿es acaso que tú y tu amigo están enfadados?"

"No" respondió rápidamente "es sólo que ya no he tenido tiempo"

"Si, cuando uno tiene novia, el tiempo vuela"

"Hn" miró por la ventana a donde estaba Julia "si, tiene razón"

"¿Eres feliz con ella?" Kai le miró incrédulo "sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero veo que en tu caso no lo es"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"No, a nada" se recargó de la barra para acercarse a Kai "si te interesa, tu amigo esta sentado en las mesas del fondo"

"Eh... si, gracias, deme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un helado de vainilla, luego regreso por ellos"

"Claro"

Así Kai se fue hacia una puerta blanca que daban a las mesas de adentro. Paseó su vista por unos segundos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. En el fondo, a Ray pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, con el estaba el que pensó que era el camarero, pues tenía un delantal negro y el típico gorro blanco.

Algo en su estómago comenzaba a molestarle. Ray estaba muy rojo por la cercanía que ese camarero de quinta, estaba demasiado cerca. Un movimiento más, y sus labios rozarían. Gruñó y apretó fuertemente los puños. Las ganas de golpear a ese tipo no se hicieron de esperar. Vio cómo Ray trataba de huir de su cazador pero este no se lo permitía, miraba al neko lujuriosamente e intimidaba al máximo al chino

Con pasó lento, se acercó y pudo escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

"Vamos" le decía el camarero a Ray con voz sensual "no te asustes, solo quiero conocerte, tienes unos hermosos ojos"

"Eh... yo... por favor... no puedo... yo..." cerró sus ojos, pues estaba asustado

"Anda, no seas malito..."

Ray se sorprendió al ya no sentir al camarero tan cerca de él. Abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba tirado en el suelo y a su lado, estaba Kai parado dedicándole una de sus típicas miradas asesinas. Se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, pues había llegado en el momento exacto

"¡Kai!" se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su lado.

"Hola Ray"

Ambos chicos se sonreían con sinceridad. Cuando el camarero se repuso y vio al chino que tanto le había gustado cerca del que le había obligado a detenerse en su conquista. Se interpuso entre los chicos mirando furiosamente a Kai mientras Ray retrocedió un paso muy confuso

"Eh tú mocoso con marcas en la cara" Kai se enfadó más por el tono de voz de ese tipejo "no me digas que eres el novio de tan precioso ángel" señaló a Ray quien parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Hmp" Kai sentía cómo la sangre le hervía y de inmediato respondió sin saber muy bien lo que decía "¿y qué harás si lo es?"

Al escuchar a Kai hablar, se quedó paralizado. Las palabras de su amigo sonaban muy serias, como si de verdad él fuese su novio "_eso sería un sueño_" después de analizar la situación comprendió todo "_Kai solo trata de ayudarme con este tipo tan asqueroso, eso es todo..._" por una parte se sentía feliz de contar con el apoyo del bicolor, pero su corazón no estaba del todo bien.

"Hey, joven Hiwatari" se escuchó la voz del tendero desde lejos "ya tengo su helado y pastel, si no viene rápido se va a derretir, además de que ya está cansada de esperarle la hermosa jovencita que con usted llegó"

El camarero al escuchar eso sonrió ampliamente en son de victoria, ahora, gracias al tendero, se libraría de esa molestia para seguir seduciendo a tan hermoso chico

"Así que el chico con marcas en la cara viene muy bien acompañado, entonces este hermoso niño es todo para mí"

Kai ya no sentía sus nudillos pues sus puños estaban muy apretados. Ya vería ese estúpido, nadie se metía con su amigo y menos en su cara. Pensó rápidamente en qué hacer para que todo eso se terminara y lo primero que vio fue a Ray, lo jaló de su muñeca y sus labios se unieron de golpe.

El camarero se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal acción, pero no era nada a comparación de los ojos de Ray, los había abierto a más no poder al sentir los dulces labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Eran tan suaves y delicados. Cerró sus ojos para vivir con más sentimiento el momento, apagando totalmente todos sus sentidos.

Kai también sintió algo dentro de su ser, eso nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera en los más apasionados besos con Julia. Por inherencia pasó su lengua por los labios de Ray como pidiendo permiso, y el acceso le fue permitido en un dos por tres. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y al contacto comenzaron a juguetear en sus bocas. El mundo se detuvo para ambos.

"Joven Hiwatari" escucharon la voz del tendero "será mejor que se de prisa, la jovencita ya está muy desesperada, ya hasta vino a preguntar por usted"

Kai se separó bruscamente de un Ray que le miraba confusamente y violentamente sonrojado hasta las orejas. Hiwatari no perdió tiempo y salió a paso rápido de ese lugar. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se miró instintivamente a través de un espejo ¡Estaba más rojo que un jitomate! Debía bajar su temperatura o, conociendo a Julia, comenzaría a preguntarle la razón hasta sacarle la respuesta, a la buena o a la mala. Suspiró y atravesó la puerta. Inmediatamente se topó con el tendero y ante eso se asustó un poco.

"Creo que ya ha hecho las paces con su novio" el sonrojo de Kai apareció de nuevo, pero sin tanta intensidad "debería decírselo a la joven que llegó con usted ¿sabe? no es bueno que se haga ilusiones con algo que de antemano sabe que lo tiene perdido"

"Le pediré un favor" le dijo regalándole una de sus típicas miradas "no se meta en lo que no le importa"

Kai siguió su camino, tomó el helado y la rebanada de pastel y dejó un billete sobre el mostrador. Todo lo hizo bajo una mirada llena de confusión. Al salir se encontró con Julia, que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, pero su aspecto había cambiado mucho, antes se le veía feliz, ahora su rostro denotaba tristeza y aflicción ¿por qué se cambio? Seguro de era de algo de qué preocuparse, así son las mujeres, no sabes cuándo están de buenas o de malas, su temperamento cambia sin previo aviso, o al menos eso le habían dicho.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo para llamar la atención de la española, quien de inmediato cambió su semblante al de antes "_mujeres_"

"Tardaste demasiado"

"Eh... si... yo..." no sabía qué decir "_no le puedo decir: Lo siento, es que me entretuve besando a Ray_"

"No te preocupes, el punto es que ya estás aquí"

"Si" Kai le entregó su pastel a Julia y se sentó con su helado entre las manos

"¡Sabe delicioso!" exclamó la bicolor, y miró a Kai "¿acaso no piensas comerlo?" cuestionó al ver que el ruso estaba quieto

"No se me antoja mucho" fue su pretexto "_no creo que haya algo más dulce que los labios de Ray_"

Mientras tanto, Ray aún no salía del asombro. Se encontraba solo, sentado e inmovilizado, parecía una estatua o algo así. Aún no le caía el veinte de lo que había pasado ¡había besado a Kai! no, Kai lo había besado a él. Llevó una mano a sus labios y los tocó suavemente, rozándolos, repasándolos una y otra vez.

"_Creo que... aún puedo sentir el sabor de tus labios... Kai_" eso era en todo lo que pensaba

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Paso una semana desde el incidente de la heladería y Ray solo veía a Kai en las horas que se llevaban practicando en las instalaciones de la BBA. Pero cuando Ray buscaba a Kai con la mirada, veía que éste le miraba atentamente y cuando sus miradas hacían contacto, el ruso inmediatamente se iba del lugar ¿acaso lo estaba evitando? eso parecía, pues ahora llevaba a Julia hasta en los entrenamientos, eso para él ya era demasiado, pero prefería no hacer mucho caso, aunque sabía de antemano que no funcionaría.

También, otra cosa que le tenía consternado, era el hecho de que no le dirigiera la palabra, a menos de que fuera para algo verdaderamente importante. Si le tocaba pelear contra él, apenas y le miraba, parecía que el beyestadio tenía algo más llamativo que él. En pocas palabras, Ray se sentía abandonado pues era con Kai que pasaba horas practicando, divirtiéndose y hablando de estrategias y halagando sus bestias el uno al otro, pero parecía que eso había quedado en el olvido, pues si practicaban juntos, era por obligación y no por simple diversión.

Así estaban un día mas en esas instalaciones tan conocidas para todos los beyluchadores, cuando a Kyo se le había ocurrido una más de sus raras ideas

"Bien chicos, creo que bastante han practicado, así que ahora pasaremos a la parte de estudio e historia..."

"¿Historia y estudio?" preguntó Takao con un puchero "yo no soy bueno para eso"

"Tú solo eres bueno para batallar" le dijo Kyo con ironía

"Y para hacer sonrojar a Maxie" el rubio se puso rojo como jitomate ante el comentario tan imprudente de Takao "¿lo ven?"

"¡Takao!" exclamó avergonzado

"Ya basta de tonterías" pidió, mejor dicho, exigió Kai, y le obedecieron

"Bueno... como iba diciendo" continuó Kyo un poco asustado por el carácter de Kai "harán una pequeña investigación si es que quieren volver a utilizar los beyestadios"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Si"

"Pero yo puedo practicar cuando se me plazca" comentó Takao victorioso "teniendo a Dragoon, no importa el lugar"

"¿Te refieres a este Dragoon?" Kyo mostró una caja en donde estaban cuatro blades

"¡Qué!" Takao se sorprendió de lo que veía y buscó a su blade en sus ropajes pues no creía que ese blade que tenía Kyo fuera el suyo "¿cuándo lo tomaste?"

"¿Acaso no recuerdas que hace exactamente diez minutos te lo pedí prestado para analizarlo?"

"Oh, no" la memoria de Takao recordó todo "eso es injusto"

"Ustedes deciden, el reporte o nada de beyblade"

"Bien, tú ganas" dijo Takao entre dientes a lo que los demás habían permanecido en silencio, pero ahora rieron un poco ante la actitud del nipón "¿de qué trata el reporte, investigación o lo que sea del que hablas?"

"Sencillo" se acomodó un poco las gafas "tendrán que entregarme un reporte de cinco páginas que hable acerca del beyblade, cómo comenzó, qué estilos hay, los torneos que se han llevado a cabo durante todo el tiempo que ha existido y demás cosas"

"Interesante" fue la primera palabra que dijo Ray durante toda la reunión

"Quizás a ti te parezca interesante" se quejó Takao "pero para mi no lo es"

"Vamos Takao, no seas tan pesimista" le palmeó Max la espalda "si gustas yo te puedo ayudar"

"¿De verdad Max?" le dijo Takao con ojitos brillosos

"Claro" sonrió

"¡Por eso te amo!" dijo sin pensarlo mucho y lo abrazó

"Eh..." Max veía las caras de los demás y solo sonrió muy sonrojado

"Eso es todo, tengo que irme"

"Ya es algo tarde" razonó Ray "yo también me iré"

"Nos vemos"

Y así todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, pero no antes de que el dorado y el carmín se toparan el uno contra el otro, sin decir palabra alguna. Había mucha tristeza en un par y en el otro, nada, estaba vacía, sin emociones.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Era una tarde bonita, así que Ray decidió ir a la biblioteca para comenzar con su reporte ¿por qué a Kyo se le dio por darles tarea? Gracioso y curioso, pero no raro o extraño, así era él. Entró al lugar, el cual era grande, buscó primero los libros y después de escoger uno que otro, buscó con la mirada algún lugar desocupado, pues a mayoría ya no estaban disponibles. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues encontró una mesa vacía, pero se congeló al ver quién estaba justo al lado de ese lugar.

Era Kai, tenía una pila de cinco libros frente de él y leía uno, al menos eso aparentaba, pues su vista estaba perdida en algún punto. No supo qué hacer, su corazón le gritaba que fuera a su lado y que le hablara, pero por otro lado estaba su razón, que le decía que era mejor esperar a que él quisiera hablar, quizás tuvo un problema con Julia o con su abuelo y eso era lo que le tenía tan ocupado, distraído o... ¡Al diablo! Quería hablar con él, preguntarle la razón de su distanciamiento ¿el beso que le había dado tendría algo que ver en eso? Probablemente.

Se dirigió a donde estaba Kai ignorando aquella vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez que se alejara de ahí, que se fuera a otro lado. Una vez que estuvo al lado de Hiwatari, se congeló de nuevo, no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, ya había tomado su decisión y no podía echarse para atrás, ese no era su estilo.

"Kai" el bicolor se tensó notablemente ante el llamado y volteó "hola"

"Hola" volvió su vista al libro que tenía en las manos

"Em... ¿puedo sentarme?"

Kai de nuevo miró a Ray, pero con incredulidad, dándole inseguridad al neko. Pero después cerró los ojos, dejó su libro en la mesa e hizo a un lado la pila que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa aun lado, dejándole lugar a Kon para que pusiera sus libros y que no lo molestara más, al menos eso fue lo que Ray pensó. Sonrió amablemente y tomó eso como un sí. Se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Por su parte, Kai no podía creer lo que su mala suerte le hacía. Ese si que había sido el día perfecto. En la mañana Julia se había desquiciado pues él se negó a acompañarla de compras pues tenía cosas que hacer, discutió con ella y al final se fue gritando. Después, su abuelo le reprochaba el hecho de que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con su noviecita en lugar de estar estudiando o aprender a cómo manejar las empresas, ya que sería esa su responsabilidad en un futuro no muy lejano. Y ahora, esto. Se encontraba con Ray en la biblioteca ¿qué más podría salir mal? El que Takao llegara sorpresivamente comenzando a molestarlo, solo eso.

"Kai" escuchó que le llamaron y miró a Ray impasivamente "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"_Ya lo estás haciendo_" pensó en contestar, pero eso sería muy brusco de su parte "¿qué?"

"Quería saber..." Ray dudó por unos segundos "¿por qué me besaste el otro día?" acabó por preguntar

Kai se quedó en silencio ¿tenía que preguntarle eso precisamente ahora? Si, quedaba confirmado, ese no había sido su día, y su horóscopo se lo había dicho, no debía salir por nada del mundo, pero ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por ignorar la información que los astros le brindaban... ah, si, cómo no.

"Yo..." comenzó, pero no sabía cómo continuar, no tenía una razón clara "_porque se me antojó_" que buena respuesta

"Lo hiciste para librarme de ese chico tan molesto" fue Ray quien contestó su propia pregunta "¿no?"

"Eh... si" el bicolor dudó en responder, pero qué mas daba "fue por eso"

Después de esa conversación tan corta, ambos jóvenes siguieron con su investigación en un silencio incómodo y casi mortal. A Kai parecía estarle yendo bien, pues leía un libro y escribía por lo menos media cuartilla, mientras que Ray, leía a medias un libro y escribía mas que diez renglones. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, eso no era lo suyo, a pesar de ser tan dedicado, la paciencia se le estaba yendo hasta los pies. Dejó el libro a un lado y se estiró perezosamente, el juntarse mucho con Takao le estaba afectando en grande.

"Si sigo así no terminaré nunca" exclamó Ray exagerando "ojalá y Lai estuviera aquí, el sabe todo lo que yo necesito saber"

Ray no debió haber dicho esas palabras, pues a Kai no le agradaron para nada, una sensación de enojo, rabia y odio se apoderaron de él repentinamente, el simple hecho de nombrar a Lai le resultaba desagradable, y más viniendo de los labios del chino. Cerró su libro, lo puso con los demás, se levantó y tomó los libros, yéndose como si nada, estallando en furia por dentro.

"¿Kai?" le llamó mirándole con una interrogante "¿ya te vas?"

"Eso parece" le dijo desde lejos

"Espera" Ray se levantó, tomó sus cosas rápido y con dificultad alcanzó a Kai "¿por qué te vas... acaso ya terminaste?"

"No, lo haré en otra ocasión" dijo visiblemente molesto

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar "aún es temprano"

"Ya me quiero ir, y si no has acabado es tu problema, ve y busca a tu noviecito Lai para que termines rápido y a mi déjame en paz"

Ray entonces comprendió la situación "_Kai está... ¿celoso?_" no, ahora que lo razonaba, no comprendía la actitud de Kai ¿por qué le había dicho eso de Lai? El no era su novio, solo su amigo ¿por qué le dijo que dejara de molestarlo? Acaso ¿si lo estaba molestando? No podía dejar esas preguntas sin respuesta. Dejó los libros en el carrito que estaba a cierta distancia de la salida, por donde ya había cruzado Kai.

Él también salió y buscó con la mirada al bicolor, vaya que era rápido, pero al final de una calle lo pudo distinguir. Corrió en esa dirección y al paso de unos minutos estuvo cerca de él, murmuraba algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad. Le llamó un par de veces, pero éste ni siquiera le miró. Se enfadó por su actitud así que se plantó al frente, para, según, bloquearle el paso, pero Kai simplemente le evitó pasando a un lado, no dijo nada.

"Kai... ¿por qué estás así?" le preguntó el neko alcanzándolo de nueva cuenta "no le veo razón a tu berrinche"

"¿Berrinche?"

"¿De qué otra forma podría llamarle a lo que estás haciendo?"

"Eres un tonto que no comprende nada"

"Quizás no comprendo porque no te dignas a explicarme"

"¿Qué debería explicarte yo, según tú?"

"¡El por qué te comportas así conmigo!" exclamó Ray tratando de contenerse "últimamente me has estado evitando y no me digas que has estado ocupado con Julia porque sé que no es así, apenas y me hablas para algo importante y ahora esto"

"¿Esto?"

"Me dejas solo"

"¿Yo?"

"¡Kai!" Ray comenzaba a desesperarse "¿qué te he hecho?"

"No mucho"

"No te entiendo"

"Y no tienes por qué hacerlo, no es asunto tuyo"

"¡Por supuesto que si Kai, eres mi amigo!"

Kai se detuvo súbitamente, dio media vuelta encarando a Ray. Su mirada no era precisamente algo que le hubiera gustado a Ray recibir de su parte ¿por qué le miraba así? Le daba tanto miedo, que retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras Kai avanzaba, con la decisión y la seriedad marcadas perfectamente en el perfecto rostro de Hiwatari. Ray ya no pudo retroceder más pues se topó con la pared, así que solo esperó lo peor, pero Kai no se atrevería a nada ¿verdad? Bueno, no estaba seguro.

Ka se plantó frente a Ray, muy cerca de su rostro, en un momento el ruso terminó con la distancia y lo besó. De nuevo pudieron disfrutar de los labios del otro, o eso era lo que tenía que ser, pero el beso era tan salvaje que ninguno saboreó ni disfrutó nada de nada. Así como fue repentino el contacto, repentina fue la separación. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, fue Kai quien rompió el contacto visual para darse media vuelta e irse sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dejando atrás a un neko bastante sorprendido.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Y así continuaron Kai y Ray, apenas y se hablaban, parecían dos extraños y eso no pasó desapercibido por los demás. El señor Dickenson les dio un tiempo libre a los chicos para que pudiesen relajarse, antes de que la BBA reanudara sus actividades y que recibieran a los chicos novatos para entrenarlos y convertirlos en expertos. Kai aprovecharía ese tiempo para distraerse y olvidarse por un pequeño tiempo e su abuelo, pero se había equivocado, Voltaire ya tenía sus propios planes y no los cancelaría solo porque Kai así lo quería.

"Hasta que al fin puedo verte" le dijo Julia a Kai en un tono de reproche pues hacía una semana que no se habían visto

"Por favor, no tengo ganas ni mucho menos tiempo para tus quejas ahora"

"¡Ya no me extraña!" dijo sarcástica "desde hace mucho que ya no tienes tiempo para mí"

"Te lo suplico, cállate"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Ya basta" dijo Kai molesto "mira Julia, he tenido mucho trabajo con mi abuelo, además de que el llevar una compañía no es nada fácil"

"No me interesan tus excusas, antes pasábamos más tiempo juntos ¿por qué cambiaste? No lo entiendo"

"No estoy cambiando, soy así, si te gusta, bien o si no, también, sabes que me da igual"

"Mentira"

"No puedo pasarme la vida estando al pendiente de lo que te hace falta, si te dejo de prestar un poco de atención me lo reclamas como si fuera lo peor del mundo, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, incluso dirías que me han cambiado por otro"

"¡Me has quitado las palabras de la boca!"

"Julia" siseó

"Tu abuelo me dijo que mañana no tendrías cosas que hacer, pues te dio el día libre ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la playa? Hace tanto que no estamos solos tu y yo"

"No sé si tenga ganas de eso ahora"

"¿Es acaso que ya no te importo?" preguntó con falsa inocencia y tristeza

"Deacuerdo, iremos, pero por favor, ya no me molestes más"

"¡Te quiero tanto, amor!"

El día y la noche pasaron normales, iguales de incómodos, iguales de aburridos. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Julia llegó a la mansión de los Hiwatari y salió con Kai en su limosina rumbo a la playa. Una media hora después de viaje, llegaron a su destino, la española miró emocionada el paisaje y apuró a Kai. Una vez que estuvieron instalados, Julia se puso bronceador por todo el cuerpo mientras Kai estaba recostado en una toalla, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, pensando.

Necesitaba poner en orden su vida, pero sobretodo, sus sentimientos, ya no sabía lo que en verdad sentía. Y si seguía así, terminaría hecho un verdadero caos, así que era mucho mejor detenerse por un momento, pensar, ordenar su mente y saber qué era lo que le acoplaba más para después seguir su camino, sin arrepentirse de nada.

Julia comenzaba a aburrirse ¿y quién estaría entretenida estando solamente sentada mirando el mar? Quizás fuese relajador durante unos momentos, pero ella no había ido a ese lugar solo para eso. Se giró a ver a Kai, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente se acercó a él trepó, literalmente, sobre él y se sentó en su estómago, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso y sus manos comenzaron a moverse hacia abjo. Pero un movimiento repentino por parte del bicolor, hizo que Julia cayera de boca hacia la arena.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Kai un tanto molesto

"¡Solo trato de hacer lo que una novia normal haría!" le gritó enfadada "¿acaso eso es un crimen?"

"No" Kai se sorprendió por la pregunta que había echo...

"¿Por qué me empujaste?" le preguntó mientras se le acercaba "¿acaso ya no sientes nada por mí?"

Kai se quedó callado ante el cuestionamiento ¿cómo contestarle si no sabía lo que sentía? Bueno, al menos por esa chica sentía aprecio, nada más, pero entonces ¿por qué diablos fingir y seguir a su lado? No sacrificaría su felicidad por complacerla, no le gustaba, no la quería, no la amaba. Si así fuera, sentiría sensaciones raras en su estómago cada vez que estuviera con ella, cada vez que la besara, pero no era así. En cambio con Ray... el estar a su lado significaba mucho, y cuando lo besó... eso había sido grandioso.

"¿Y bien Kai?"

"_No puedo seguir con ella si no la quiero, debo terminar con esto antes de que el problema se agrande_" se decidió "Julia..."

"No digas nada, mejor sigamos disfrutando de este momento"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Ahora no, quiero ir al agua" la chica comenzó a correr rumbo al mar

"¡Espera!"

Kai se quedó con las ganas, pues Julia ya se encontraba lejos. Ya habría oportunidad de aclarar todo, por ahora se relajaría. Después de varias horas de estancia en la playa, la pareja se retiró. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kai intentó hablar con Julia y decirle que no sentía nada por ella, pero al parecer, la española sabía qué era lo que Kai le tenía que decir, por eso evitaba a toda costa esa plática, inventado excusas bastante tontas y ridículas. El ruso se dio por vencido, pues cuando ella se ponía así, no podían comunicarse y terminaba enfadándose.

Aún así no iba a darse por vencido así de fácil, hablaría con Julia a toda costa y podría así buscar a su verdadera felicidad.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Estaba Ray en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, leyendo un libro, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Su vida se había vuelto monótona desde que ya no salía a pasear o a practicar. Suspiró. A pesar de haberse prometido e impuesto en no pensar más en Kai o algo que tuviera que ver con él, simplemente se le hacía imposible, tenía a Kai enterrado en el corazón y sacarlo de ahí es como querer hacer que el mundo girase en dirección contraria, era mejor aprender a vivir con la sensación de dolor a olvidarlo.

En esos momentos, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, así que se levantó sin muchas ganas a ver quién era. Seguro que era Mao, que había olvidado las llaves, pero ¿no era muy temprano como para que llegase? Bueno, así tendría algo que hacer, platicar con ella o algo. Abrió la puerta, estando a punto de dar la bienvenida a su amiga cuando sus ojos se toparon con una figura completamente distinta a la que esperaba. Era Kai Hiwatari, su mejor amigo. El chico que le había ignorado totalmente y no lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Hiwatari?" el aludido simplemente asintió "pasa..."

"Hn, gracias"

Kai estaba un poco sorprendido, Ray jamás le había llamado por su apellido y menos cuando estaban solos, quizás estaba enfadado, después de todo, él fue quien se alejó de él. Quizás ya no quería nada de él ¿ya no lo consideraba un amigo? Él se lo había buscado ¿acaso no era eso lo que tenía planeado? Si, pero jamás pensó que sus planes funcionara y menos tratándose del chino. Pasó así a la sala en silencio, mientras Ray se había quedado un momento frente a la puerta. La cerró y alcanzó a Kai, quien se había sentado.

"Ray" susurró

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó inocentemente "¿café o té?"

"No quiero nada, solo que me escuches"

"Bien, habla"

Kai se sorprendió de la directa de Ray, pero si así lo quería, así sería. Pero ¿podría? No lo sabía, ya sabía lo que sentía, había pasado horas en su habitación, repasando la situación y había llegado a una conclusión. Ahora venía la parte difícil, decirlo. Agachó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus puños. Ray estaba confundido ¿por qué Kai actuaba así? Una poderosa razón debía ser. Se sentó a su lado, esperando a que Hiwatari dijese lo que tenía que decir. Pero no pudo, las ganas de abrazarlo se apoderaron de él y no se contuvo.

"Perdóname" fue lo que dijo Kai pues estaba medio sorprendido por la acción del neko

"No tengo nada qué perdonarte, no has hecho nada, no tienes que ponerte así por una tontería"

"No es una tontería, hice algo y todavía lo sigo haciendo"

"Si es por eso de que no me has dirigido la palabra, no tienes de qué preocuparte"

"Es que no es eso" se separó de un confundido neko

"¿Entonces?" preguntó medio aturdido "no entiendo"

"Tenía que alejarme de ti, me causabas sensaciones extrañas y tenía que averiguar qué era..."

"¿Kai?"

"Ray, te quiero" el chino se sonrojó "no, no te quiero... te amo"

Ray abrió grandemente los ojos ante aquella confesión ¡se sentía y era igual que en sus sueños! Entonces su ilusión se desplomó ¿qué le garantizaba que eso no fuera un sueño? Así era siempre, soñaba con ese momento, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos se daba cuenta de la verdad, Kai se desvanecía y se levantaba asustado por la repentina alarma de su viejo reloj que era toda una molestia por las mañanas. Cerró los ojos para comprobar, si era un sueño, no pasaría nada, su fuese verdad, se desmayaría.

Estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas por el hecho de que eso fuese un simple sueño, pero se estremeció demasiado al sentir algo sobre sus labios: otro par de labios. Eran algo que el ya conocía, pues dos veces había probado tan exquisito sabor. Se dejó llevar por el momento, olvidándose de que su era un sueño o no, dejando salir a flote todos sus sentimientos, los cuales habían sido reprimidos durante mucho tiempo.

Ambas lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, Ray paseaba sus manos por la nuca y cabello de Kai, mientras que el bicolor acariciaba la espalda del neko, esa playera que llevaba le resultaba bastante incómoda, así que deslizó sus manos con lentitud hacia arriba, llevándose con ellas, aquella prenda tan molesta. Ray se dejó manejar como un títere, estaba completamente embobado. Rompieron el beso para que la playera saliera.

"Kai" Ray se abrazó de nuevo a él, besando y saboreando su cuello "te amo, desde siempre lo he hecho, solo que tenía miedo de decírtelo... miedo de que me rechazaras y..."

"Ray" el bicolor le calló estrechándolo más entre sus brazos "te amo, me amas, eso es todo lo que importa"

Y continuaron con su acción, ahora era el turno de Ray, así que levantó las manos de Kai con sensualidad para quitarle la camiseta que el chico llevaba puesta. El neko descendió un poco, besando el cuello y el pecho de Kai, deleitándose con el sabor de éstos. Después Kai hizo lo mismo, pero sus manos estaba ocupadas desabrochando el pantalón de Ray, rozando su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar. Ray hizo lo mismo, pues no deseaba quedarse atrás, saboreándose entre sí, probando, degustando.

(**N/A**¿Lemon? No es lo mío, por eso lo dejo así, sorry)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kai y Ray estaban en la cafetería, sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre y con los postres acostumbrados. Reían y platicaban animadamente, el tendero al verlos así, no pudo evitar sonreír, había visto muchas parejas en ese lugar, pero no una tan singular como lo eran ese par de chicos. Decidió unirse en la conversación.

"Me alegro que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes, ahora podrán estar juntos sin que esa jovencita sea lastimada... ¿cierto?"

Fue ahí, cuando ambos chicos recodraron ese pequeño detalle.

"Tienes que decírselo" le dijo Ray a Kai con un deje de tristeza

"Tienes razón, pero no ahora"

"Por favor, ve" le rogó

"¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?"

"Cuanto antes, mejor"

Kai hizo un puchero

"Deacuerdo, iré" se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ray "no tardaré"

"Bien"

Minutos después, Kai se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Julia, su hermano Raúl fue quien lo recibió, se quedó esperando.

Al fin Julia había salido, se había tardado mucho.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo"

"Em... no hay problema, es solo que..."

"¿Kai?" Julia le miró confundida "¿qué te pasa?"

"Julia, hay algo que tengo que decirte y no sé por dónde empezar"

"Por favor, no me tengas así... dime lo que me tengas que decir"

"Verás..." se le hacía tan difícil, pues a pesar de que no amaba a Julia, no merecía esto, pero era mejor acabar con esa farsa para no sufrir más "se trata... de Ray... él..."

"Ya no digas más Kai" le interrumpió "ya sé qué es lo que me quieres decir"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que me vas a decir que ya no sientes nada por mí, pues a quien amas es a Ray"

"¿Cómo es que lo supiste?"

"Por favor Kai, hasta un ciego se da cuenta de eso"

"¿Por qué seguías conmigo si ya lo sabías?"

"No quería perderte, no estaba dispuesta a perderte... pero después de lo que pasó en la heladería" agachó la cabeza, le dolía el solo recordarlo "vi cómo besaste a Ray"

"Creí que estabas afuera"

"Lo estaba, pero me harté de esperarte afuera así que fui a verte, no lo hubiera hecho... después salí de nuevo y le pedí al tendero que no dijera nada, que solo te llamase para que salieras de una buena vez"

"Julia... perdóname, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, es solo que estaba confundido y hasta hace poco descubrí lo que en verdad sentía, sabes que en cuestión de sentimientos no soy el mejor, por favor... perdóname"

"Será mejor que ya te vayas, seguro Ray te está esperando" le dio un beso en la mejilla "¿creías que voy a lamentarme toda la vida por alguien como tú?" su tono fue sarcástico "hay muchos más chicos guapos además de ti, iré con las chicas a ver a dónde ya verás que esto solo será un mal recuerdo"

"Yo sé que encontrarás a alguien más, eres muy linda" se dirigió a la puerta "nos vemos" se fue

"No..." calló de rodillas y sus ojos se cristalizaron "no quiero llorar por un tono como tú Hiwatari, hay muchos chicos más guapos que tu... pero ninguno que se te iguale, maldito Ray, lo envidio tanto" y sin poder más, se soltó a llorar

En la Heladería los dos jóvenes comían de una misma copa de helado, sus miradas eran de amor.

"Ray... ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ajá" le costó trabajo responder puesto que tenía la boca llena de helado

"¿Hace tiempo Max te leyó las cartas?" el chino asintió "¿qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Fue hace mucho tiempo"

"Dime"

"Déjame recordar, me hizo referencia a un chico guapo, de cabello bicolor, de tez blanca y dueño de unos ojos impresionantes, pero no recuerdo cuál era su nombre" bromeó un poco una vez que había tomado el helado

"No tengo idea" dijo sarcástico "¿qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Mmm..." Ray sonrió pícaramente y soltó una carcajada, y Kai le miró confuso

"Anda... dímelo"

"Bien"

Ray se acercó al oído de Kai y éste se hizo hacia el frente para facilitarle las cosas. El ruso sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de su neko sobre su oreja y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. El chino dio una pequeña risita, y con voz sensual le confesó

"Me dijo que... la verdad saldría a la luz, que ya no habría mentiras... además de que estaría en un lugar especial junto a una persona especial, mi amor, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere y besándome"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si" siguieron su plática sin moverse "

"Creo que a Max le falló"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque aún no te he dicho cuánto te amo"

"¿Y?"

"Te amo demasiado"

"Aún falta algo"

"Eso se puede arreglar"

Y Kai le dio un beso a su amor, saboreando sus labios con calma, sin prisa. Ya nada les importaba si se tenían el uno al otro, enfrentarían todo lo que viniera juntos y no habría fuerza alguna sobre la tierra que pudiese separarlos nunca jamás.

* * *

Bien, esta es mi más reciente creación, me inspiré en una situación muy penosa que viví y pues espero que es haya gustado. Se lo dediqué a Kaei Kon (con mucha humildad) porque, como ya le dije, es una excelente escritora, una gran persona (varias estarán deacuerdo conmigo, no lo dudo) y la admiro mucho. Le agradezco su amistad y el apoyo que me ha brindado

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
